The Startrek drabble book
by fangirlie1314
Summary: Some random drabble. I post regularly. Some of these will be sad. Some romantic. And many of them will be humorous! YAY!
1. Chapter 1

Smoke was everywhere when James Kirk opened his eyes. He could barely see the black haze. Alarms flashed around him in a silent scream. Coughing, he looked around for his crew. He saw all sorts of broken panels, sparks flying every way. That's when he saw. They were all lying down, blood on the corners of their mouths. He crawled over and desperately tried to lift the heavy metal off his family. There was little, innocent Chekov, his curls matted with blood. There was Sulu, his eyes closed and his hand in Chekov's. Then Scotty, who was clutching his screwdriver, but no more laugh shone in his eyes. Then Marcus, her beautiful face badly damaged, not that it mattered anymore. Spock and Uhora laying close together, arms linked, and red and green blood mixed. Kirk poked Spock. He wouldn't wake up. Then he saw the worst. Bones. Crushed like his other friends. Kirk tapped Bones's hand, "Wake up." He said. Tears fell down his face. "Wake up guys!" He tried to move the sharp metal again. It had fallen from the ceiling, so when he looked up, he could see someone's quarters. He stared at his crew. The people he loved. Why them? Why did they have to die? Tears streamed down his face. He curled up next to their bodies and cried. All he had was gone. He wished so much too be gone too. So he did something very selfish. "Self destruct activated." Said the computer. He lay down next to friends once more. "See you guys in a second." He whispered as he closed his eyes. "10."..."9"..."8"..."7"..."6"..."5"..."4"..."3"... "2"..."1". In a flash the Enterprise and her crew disappeared. But maybe not.

Every now and then, a Starship will report having seen a Federation ship with a strange glow, and when they flagged it down it disappeared. Or if they tried to communicate with it, all they got was static. Some say the ship helped them greatly. A few even saw the ships name. "The Enterprise NCC-1701.", they swear. But not everyone believes them, because ghosts aren't real. Right?


	2. First time

Spock sat in the dusty red dirt outside his home. He stared up at the rusty sky, the sun made it extremely hot, but the young Vulcan was comfortable.

He had come out of his home because his parents were fighting. He tried hard to hide the panic he felt when that happened, so he often just ran away. But not so far that he worried his mother. Looking behind himself, he judged that he was exactly three feet and five millimetres from his front door. That wasn't very far, so his mother would be fine.

He decided to practice meditating. He was just beginning to learn this art, and was having trouble with it. He had yet to actually meditate. His father told him to look deep inside himself, deep into his inner mind. His mother told him that meditation was hogwash, whatever that ment. He took several deep breaths and tried to focus on himself. He stayed quiet, and then he suddenly felt a strange sensation. It was like he was swimming in cool darkness. The heat from the outdoors disappeared, and in the blackness he saw things, the things that made him feel emotion. He saw his parents fighting. He saw the girls he found attractive. He saw his sealot. He wanted to make these images disappear. So he imagined them leaving. And slowly, one at a time, they did. When they were gone, he felt peaceful.

When he finally opened his eyes, he heard his parents walk down the steps. He turned his head, and saw tears in his mothers eyes. "Mother, why do you cry?"

They came next to Spock. Sarak looked down at his son.

"I must congratulate you on meditating for the first time, it is a big step in a Vulcans life." His father's tone was even, but Spock could tell that he was probably proud of him.

He looked to his mother, "Please tell me why you cry?" He asked again. She sighed and sat next to her son.

"Because I am proud of you." Spock was confused,

"I thought meditation was hogwash to you." She laughed and hugged her son. He shivered involuntarily at the rush of emotions from his mom. She let go, and then turned serious.

"Your growing up Spock." His father nodded,

"We will need to discuss Pon Farr soon." Spock did not want to think about that. He knew it had to with mating, but not much else. His mother laughed and said,

"You don't want to talk about that do you?" He looked into his mother's eyes,

"I cannot say that I do." She tossed her head back and laughed. Spock never did understand why.


	3. Not a babysitter

"I'm a doctor, not a babysitter!" Yelled McCoy. He was very mad at his, so-called friend, James T Kirk.

"I told the princess I would get someone to watch her kid while she performs the ceremony." Jim said with a shrug.

"Is that so?" McCoy got closer to Jim's face. Jim backed up a few steps.

"I thought you liked kids!" He exclaimed. The doctor rolled his eyes.

"I like _human_ kids, not purple-skinned heathens!" The doctor crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

"It's only for an hour, and besides, Chekov said he would help when he's finished with some paper work." Honesty, why can't Bones be a little nice for once. Jim stared at his best friend, and he stared right back. It was at that moment that Chekov decided to walk in.

"Hello?" He said in his think Russian accent. He crept into the med-bay, and stopped in front of the two silent men. They made no movements and it was scaring Chekov greatly. His bit his lip, and waved his hand in front of their faces. McCoy flinched, and Kirk let out victory yell.

"Ha! I win!" He said, pumping his fist in the air. McCoy scowled and shot Chekov a dirty look.

"Alright," said Jim once he was done gloating, "the kid should be here any second, and I expect you to be nice to it."

McCoy raised an eyebrow, "I'll try."

Chekov just smiled brightly. "I vill Keptain." Kirk nodded at him, and looked to the clock on the far wall of the med-bay.

"Alright, I've got to go, the kid will be here soon", Kirk glared at McCoy, "And I will be checking in to make sure everything is going okay." He walked to the door, but before he left, he made the "always watching" gesture at Bones. McCoy rolled his eyes when the Captain was out of sight.

He looked at Chekov, "We need to get everything that the child could hurt us with out of the way." Chekov knitted his eyes brows together, but complied. It took maybe five minutes, and just as they finished, the door opened and Spock appeared with a small purple-skinned child. The kid looked furious, it's gray eyes filled with hate. Spock nodded at the two men and left quickly. McCoy really wasn't sure why, normally the first officer would spend a good thirty minutes going over the reason he walked into the room in the first place.

Chekov smiled and walked over to the child, "Hello, vhat is your name?" The kid stared at him coldly before replaying.

" Na'ti." When it opened its mouth, McCoy could see three rows of sharp teeth. He gulped and backed up a bit. Not that he was close anyway.

Chekov kept the cute little smile plastered to his face, "Zats a wery nice name." He said sweetly. Na'ti ignored him and walked up to Bones. The doctors eyes grew wide when he noticed the claws on her, (at lest he assumed it was a girl) tiny hands. She grabbed his sleeve and gave it a tug.

McCoy looked down, "What do you want?"

"Pghit." She said. Leonard had absolutely no idea what the heak "pghit" ment. So he looked at Chekov who had come to stand beside him. Chekov shrugged.

"Pghit!" She said a little more loudly.

"Uhhhh." McCoy was at a loss for words. She gave a mighty pull on his blue CMO sleeve.

"Pghit!" She yelled and stomped her little foot.

"I don't know what the hell that is!" He was fed up. Na'ti gave him a truly devil like stare. And then she bit him.

"Owwwww!" Doctor McCoy grabbed his arm and screamed. Chekov's eyes widened and rushed over to the older man.

"Are you okay, doctor?!" He hurriedly asked.

"I'm fine, but that, that..thing is coming after us!" Chekov looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, the doctor was the right. Na'Ti was charging them full speed, screaming, "Pghit!" They screamed and jumped onto a table. Na'ti had her teeth bared and her claws had grown a few inches.

"Grrrrrrrrr!" She growled. The two men hugged each other and tried not to cry to loudly. Suddenly, the door slid open and a purple women plus Captain Kirk walked in.

Na'ti ran to the purple women yelling, "Pghit!" The women smiled and pulled her child close. Kirk was laughing and clutching his side. Chekov turned a bright red and hopped off the table. McCoy followed suit.

"I can't believe you where afraid of a little girl!" Jim choked out between laughs. Chekov looked at his boots and McCoy frowned.

"Thank you for watching my daughter." The women interrupted their childish behaviour.

"Da, you are velcome." Said Chekov shyly. McCoy didn't say one word.


	4. Chat room problems

Chat name( Crew Disscousion

I, Captain Kirk, got this idea that at the end of the day, the crew should get on this chat, and go over our day! P.S, it's mandatory. I'm looking at you Bones.

**mccoy_aka_bones**: Oh joy.

**language_lover**: This is a nice idea. I guess.

**theplantguy:** I'm here.

**russia_is_love**: Me too!

**red_hair_rules**: Aye, Captain.

** Spock**: I am here to discuss the events of the day from the privacy of my quarters.

**mccoy_aka_bones**: Shut up, nobody wants to talk about there day, Jim just wants to flirt with everyone at once.

**Spock**: You used to the wrong form of the word, "There", it should be their.

**real_hotness**: Ha! Ha! Bones got told!

**language_lover**: Need some ice for that burn?

**Spock**:I was unaware Doctor McCoy was hurt.

**russia_is_love:** He's not actually hurt, it's a thing people say.

**mccoy_aka_bones**: I hate this.

**real_hotness**: You hate everything.

**mccoy_aka_bones**: Especially you.

**real_hotness**: Its nice to no I have a special place in your heart.

**[ mccoy_aka_bones has left.]**

**Spock**: Captain, you have used the wrong form of the word, "No", the word you are looking for is, know.

**real_hotness**: I don't care.

**theplantguy:** When can I leave?

**real_hotness**: You can now, but be back tomorrow.

**[ theplantguy has left.]**

**red_hair_rules**: I'm leaving to, I've got a date with a bottle of scotch.

**real_hotness:**. :-(

**[ red_hair_rules has left]**

**language_lover**: Bye, this is stupid, just so you know.

**[ language_lover has left.]**

**real_hotness**: :-(

**russia_is_love: **This is Sulu, Chekov fell asleep, so I'm logging him out. Bye.

**[ russia_is_love has left]**

**Spock**: What does, " :-(" mean?

**[real_hotness has left]**

**Spock**: I am very confused.

** Spock**: Why is no one responding?


End file.
